


It’s all there in the twist of your pigtails

by nevergoingdown



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, High School AU, Homophobic Slurs, Liam is an old guy, M/M, Sweet, Taylor Swift - Freeform, Transgender, Transphobia, Zayn Malik - Freeform, based on another fic, brief mentions of Niall Horan - Freeform, but still charming, dumb harry, f/m or m/m, girly louis, i cant write smut, i guess, idk - Freeform, male to female transgender, so no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergoingdown/pseuds/nevergoingdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a dumb jock. Louis is an enigma. Harry cant stop thinking about Louis or maybe its Louise.</p><p>or the one where Louis is trans and Harry is a dumb jock who falls in love with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s all there in the twist of your pigtails

**Author's Note:**

> Title of the fic is from Matt Nathanson's Girl in The kinks shirt. And this is my first trans fic, And thank you to Shar, my love. Im quite proud of this. This is based on a fic I read in the MJ fandom. I wish the author finished it. It was loosely based on it so credit goes to the author.

The party was in full blast as Harry arrived with a pretty girl tucked under his arm. The couple arrived fashionably late but who could blame them, they were a bit too distracted with each other, no wonder they almost forgot about Niall’s, Harry’s best friend’s party.

To be honest, this wasn’t really Harry’s scene. This wasn’t his kind of party. Too many jocks, too many druggies, too many wanna be emos are cramping up his style. But he cant turn down an invite from his Irish buddy, or else he wont have a wing man during his dates.

Taylor squirms from his grasp and saunters towards her group of friends over by the pool, seemingly already forgotten that she was with Harry a moment ago. The last he saw of her, she was busy showing of her cleavage at one of the jocks. Harry doesn’t mind, its not that they are official. Besides Harry absolutely loves girls so he doesn’t want to be tied down to just one.

Girls. How Harry loves them. Boobs and legs that go on for miles, long flowing hair, sparkly eyes lined by black liner and those cherry pink lips makes Harry go wild. Of course he is a footballer so he dates the cheerleaders, that’s a rule.

By far all Harry did was oogle the girls but some were just too Barbie doll Harajuku for his taste. He cant even be wasted tonight or else Coach Cowell is gonna have a fit to find out his quarterback got drunk and/or stoned the night before their early morning practice. He couldn’t even stay up late.  _Fucking Bastard, one wrong move and he will cut you out of the team._ But Harry is intent of not letting that happen. Football is his only hope in graduating. He is doing his best to keep his grades up to maintain his position in the football program.  So he needs to be Cowell’s little role model, to hell with it.

It was then and there that he caught glimpse of her.

Now, that girl was no Barbie but she certainly did turn heads as she walked through the door. (hehe). She was a babe that was for sure though she wasn’t even in fashion but Harry cant seem to take his eyes away from her. Which was a bit odd cause she didn’t have that much boobs, Harry was a boob man. But the girl did have a nice arse, so maybe Harry can consider himself an arse man too. She had a pretty face and she moved a little bit boyish but that was a plus for Harry.

It was her smile and Harry knew she was perfect. Her smile reaches her eyes and crinkles so adorably and Harry wants to die. She smiled as she flirted with one of the hipster guys, Nick, Harry thinks. The way she carried herself was tough and spunky, still a bit girly but she looked like she was someone who didn’t give a fuck on what you thought about her. Perfect, yes. You don’t see a girl like that nowadays.

But somehow she did looked familiar. Harry just cant quite put a finger on it.

“Hey” someone called out to her and in a brief moment Harry met eyes with her. Harry could have torn his gaze away but he couldn’t. Even when she was the one who broke the stare, Harry cant seem to get his eyes off her. Harry can see that the girl got all nervous and a flicker of fear was evident in her features. It was strange. Was there something wrong?  Harry didn’t even know her and then it struck him.

Fucking Hell. That was a dude. That was a dude in drag. A  fucking f-ggot.

The quarterback on the team, a junior just like him. Louis is his name. Louis who moved not too long ago, the new kid, no one actually knew him very well, except maybe that druggie kid Zayn who always kept him company. It seemed that Louis was in no rush to fit in. Well no wonder. The kid was queer.

Oh. This was too good to be true. Harry knows this would be hella fun. He strode up to her and Nick who seemed a bit too cozy, maybe they were boyfriends. Fags. Louis did look good in drag. Harry wonder what was his girl name, Louise maybe but Louis was already feminine to start with.

“Hey Louise” He said casually smirking as he sees Louis blush but still strikingly calm.

“Harry” she said, looking at Harry from head to toe. “ Nick, this is Harry, Harry, Nick. And Nick, umm, can you excuse us for a bit” she said and kissed Nick’s cheek who nodded in bliss.

Harry was actually impressed in the way she carried her- himself and the a little shocked when she- he grabbed his hands and pulled him outside.

Louis huffs and crosses his arms. Harry imagines if Louis did have boobs, then that was a sight to see. “Okay so you caught me” Louis said, her voice dropping but not that much of a drop. God, she did have a girly voice. “So lets get over it, Harry, are you gonna black mail me?”

“Actually, I don’t know yet, but I wanna say you do look great in that skirt. Not bad” Harry says scanning Louis’ almost hourglass figure. “Was Nick your boyfriend or something?”

 “No He is not. Very funny. What do you want, asshole. And fuck, I swear if you say anything sexual I will not hesitate to punch you. How’s that?” Louis retaliates cracking her knuckles and Harry laughs at that.

“Calm down. Im not that bad” Harry is a bit taken a back but he did not let some tranny see through him. “As a matter of fact, how about this, Ill keep your secret if you help me with school. I know youre a bookworm and a brain. There, wasn’t so bad then?”

Louis narrowed her eyes. This wasn’t a typical jock request. She had expected the blackmail to be money or more likely drugs. But then they were enrolled in a private school so Harry doesn’t need money and hell, he can buy his won drugs. Louis was a bit new to this, her family wasn’t well off but her father had made lots of money working and wanted her to experience being in a posh school. She barely had time to say goodbye to her boyfriend there, which sucks.

“What subjects?” she asked suspiciously.

“All of it”

“You’ve got to be kidding me” Louis face palms. “One subject”

“What no, Three subjects for the rest of the year”

“What subjects do you really need help in?” Louis counters and Harry scrunches his forehead.

“Geometry and History, I think”

“Then done, Geometry and History for the rest of the year, okay” Louis says. “And you tell no one, I mean no one, not your family nor those fucking jocks, not even Nick.”

“Cross my heart” Harry makes a show off crossing his fingers over his chest and smiles brightly exposing his dimples at Louis who blushes at him.

“Okay, it’s a deal, but if I hear one rumor then the deal is off. No sly little remarks about me and this meeting never happened, okay?”

“Alright, Youre the boss”

“God, My first time in drag and I run into you. Fucking hell”

“What, really?” Harry asked wondering what it meant to Louis. “You did a good job. Seriously, but you need more…” Harry pats Louis’ chest and waves his hands in a circle.

“Im outta here, thank you Styles for ruining my night. Hope you are happy, Fuck you” Louis tuns away and balls her fist “ and dammit, where he fuck is Nick”

Seeing Louis like that, Harry cant help but to smile, and was Louis cute. All tensed up and shit. She was adorable. But oh yeah, she was a “he”. But well looks count, Louis looked like a damsel and he was in distress so Harry was the knight in shining armor.

“I was just leaving, I can drive you home”

Louis narrows her eyes and pokes Harry. “You don’t strike me as someone who likes to hang out with the outcasts”

“Youre the first”

“Im the first, well woo hoo, Lucky me” Louis scoffs, mocking him.

“Look, I really do need your help. Im not making this up. I need help with my grades or else Ill be kicked off the team, and Im sorry I ruined your evening” Harry confesses, scratching the back of his neck.

Louis stares at him, trying to make up her mind.

“Youre not bi or anything? If you just want to have a go with me, Im so not into you”

“I like girls” Harry states firmly.

“Lucky them” Louis was not looking forward to this, spending time with this uber macho jock who is really attractive and _no Louis, youre an independent woman who don’t need no curly haired fucking muscular man._

“You coming?”

“Fine, I just want to go home, You try anything funny Styles and I will slap you”

Harry sighed. It was a bummer having this girl, boy or whatever gender he was. Then again he did blackmail her into something, so she should be suspicious. That sucks too.

And fuck, this was no lady he was talking about. This was a dude. It was just the dress confusing him and that fucking arse, how come a guy could have an arse like that. Taylor didn’t have an arse like Louis, she was all bony. Speaking of Taylor, she might be getting it on with one of the jocks, not that Harry cared not one bit.

Getting back to Louis, Louis who is a dude, not a girl. Maybe it was the make up, or the heels or something. Louis was the kind of guy who likes to be fucked by other guys, disgusting. Fuck. Weird.

Really, Harry did get himself in this situation. Being tutored by this girl-guy, but it is only for a year. He can do this.

Louis looks over at Harry, this asshole who will certainly ruin all of Louis’ girl days. A week, Louis will give Harry a week  until he snaps and outs Louis and everyone will know that the weird new kid is actually a fag who likes to wear girls clothes. What a sight to see.

“Turn right and keep going till New Town Street and turn left” Louis says. Tonight started off so well with people actually seemed to accept her as a girl, and now here he is in a car with Mr. Perfect. Nice.

“Got it” Harry says as he reached for the shifter. He spared a glance at Louis’ legs as she sat at the passenger seat and Man, she was hot in that mini skirt. Harry meant he…he looked hot in the skirt. Because of the skirt. Man, Harry chuckles at himself. Imagine him checking out another guy, no way.

“So how long have you been, you know, gay?’ Harry asks. “I mean when did you decide to be gay?”

“No one decides to be gay, Styles. Im not gay.  Im a girl “

“Well, okay, You say so.  just don’t be hitting on me”

“Ha, You are an idiot, just because youre a guy doesn’t mean I want to jump you, Christ’s sakes”

“Its just unnatural, you know. How does gay sex even works, how does lesbian sex works, It takes a man and a woman to make a baby you know, This is just weird. Freaky”

“Just shut up, you prick”

But Harry wont shut up. Louis sighs and just stares at the window, blocking out Harry from her thoughts. She was having a good time before _Mr. Homosexuality is unnatural_ showed up. For the first time she was comfortable, boys were comfortable around her in every way. So comfortable that she almost forget that she’s – a boy.

Louis had always wanted to be a girl and now that she had experienced what its like, she wanted more of it. To be able to talk to boys, flirt with boys, be with boys, to not be nervous about what people will say. That would be perfect for Louis. And the boys will actually take interest on her. Even asshole over there spared a glance at her thighs. Okay not a good thing but Harry was a boy and he was interested in her. Louis liked boys and as a girl boys liked her too.

Louis kept hearing Harry utter the word freak and it hit her hard. Its not like she hasn’t heard it before but asshole Harry was right. Louis was a boy who wanted to be a girl. She was a freak. Why should a boy want to be a girl, why did Louis want to be a girl.

“Stop the car”

“What?”

“I said stop the fucking car you idiot” Louis screams as tears cascades down her face ruining her made up face.

“Louis wait”

“Don’t touch me”

“Im sorry, Im sorry” Harry said. “Look, I wont tell anyone. You can trust me. I suck at lying. Just don’t cry”

“You are an asshole”

“ I know”

Louis blinks and looks at Harry.

“That didn’t come out right”

Louis giggled and smiled and Harry was actually relieved.

“That’s my house” Louis smiled at Harry and got off the car.

Harry bumps his head on the steering wheel. He cant help but smile. He can do this.

* * *

 

Its early morning and Harry feels like a stalker.

He’s outside Louis’ house and he sees Louis jog up to meet him. It was weird seeing him-her like this. It was strange to see Louis in boy clothes. But of course Louis should be in boy clothes,she- he is a boy.

“Morning Louise” Harry said, trying to sound friendly.

“Louise?” Louis raised her brow at that.

“Back to boy names now?”

“Why are you here, you prick?”

“Weve got early morning practice, wanted to give you a lift” Harry was a bit hurt at Louis’ remark. He was actually looking forward to see her- him. Dammit.

They drove to school in silence. They headed to the football stadium in silence. They went to the locker room in silence.

And another weird thing. Louis was in in full football gear. What the fuck. Just last night Louis was a girl and now…Harry has lost his mind. Harry had seen Louis in her gear before but after seeing her in drag, it was just plain weird. Louis just looked wrong. He chuckled to himself as he eyed Louis doing some warm ups, and boy that arse belongs to a dress. Louis was just so gay. Its not hard to tell.

“Fucking stop staring” Louis approached him and punched him in the shoulder.

“ I wasn’t”

“You are not lying when you said you cant lie” Louis whispered careful not to let anyone hear their conversation. “Stop staring or people will think you are gay for me”

“Fuck, Im straight. I like girls” Harry shouts and his teammates looked at him all bewildered but went back to their business.

“I know. See you at my house at six okay. Bring your books”

 

* * *

 

Its actually fun, Harry thinks to be tutored by Louis. After a week of full on tutoring, Harry had passed the exams on Geometry and History. Louis had initially thought that Harry didn’t even need to be tutored at all. Harry had the brains he just didn’t use it that much.

“What are you staring at?” Louis asked him. Harry had snapped out of his daze. He had been staring at Louis.

“I was just wondering. You know, my mum had been nagging me to go visit my father this Saturday and I declined cause I don’t want to”

“And…”

“I told her I had a date” Harry said and Louis felt her heart drop.

“So youre meaning to tell me that? Why” Louis rolled her eyes. Fucking fucker.

“And mum wanted to see her. Taylor is out of town for the weekends, and please Louis can you please pretend for me”

“What?” Louis shrieks and punches Harry’s shoulders. “No fucking way”

“Aww Come on Louis, please”

“Im going to see your mum, no. You should take your real girlfriend if you even have one” Louis crosses her arms.

“Look, I need to impress my mum. I cant introduce her to a girl who’s…”

“A slut, a whore, tramp?”

“LOUIS… Please”

“Dude, this is not part of our deal” Louis shakes her head and huffs, pouting like a little kid.

Harry sighed. He was afraid it will end like this. But he had a plan. “If you do this, Its just one day. You can get off the hook from tutoring me. Ill never bother you again”

“We are going to fool your mother”

“I know but think about it. Ill be out of your sight forever” Harry retaliates.

Louis’s mood softened. Harry never could lie and maybe it would be fun. _Come on Louis live a little._

Being with Harry was quite fun, with the jock jokes and all that. Harry wasn’t exactly Louis’ dream boy- too curly and hairy- but Harry did say he only liked girls. And also with no Harry to be tutored, this means she could go out again- as a girl.

“Ill take that deal” Louis said.

Harry breaths a sigh. “Thank you”

“Not so fast cowboy, you need to buy me a dress first, oh and make up, and heels and what ever I can think of’

“Alright, if that makes you happy, princess. Just don’t buy too expensive stuffs okay”

“Ill try” Louis bats her eyelashes at Harry.

“Good”

“Great” Louis said over excitedly. A whole new outfit, who wouldn’t be excited. “Were off to the mall, just wait I need to change”

“Louis, what are you doing?”

“Getting ready idiot” Louis says as he takes her shirt and trackies off.

“Hey, warn a guy will you” Harry says turning around.

“Come on Harry, we change in the lockers, you might have seen me naked a few times. Don’t be such a girl”

“Says the one wearing frilly lace panties”

“Wanna see” Louis jokes and she can actually feel Harry’s blush as the boy tensed up.

Louis couldn’t stop laughing at the curly lad. This was gonna be fun. She fastened her bra and stuffed it with some foam before stepping into a yellow Sunday dress. And just for fun she went over to Harry and turned her back from him.

“Hey , zip me up”

“You really think I would go with you at the mall with you dressed like this?”

“I think you already forgotten that youre the one who needs me, mister. Am I right or am I right” Louis looks back at him and winks.

“Oh okay”

_====_

_“Look at that dress, I want that”_

_“Okay”_

_“No, I like this too”_

_“Okay”_

_“Do you think this skirt looks good”_

_“I guess”_

_“I don’t like it”_

_“Then why did you even asked?”_

_“I like that”_

_“No way are we buying you  lingerie”_

_“Come on, Harry, please”_

_“No”_

_“Then Ill buy for myself, hmmph”_

_==_

“You know lad, you’ve got yourself a nice girl” someone beside Harry says. Harry tilts his head and sees an old man carrying a shopping bag. He raises his brow.

“The missus is inside buying girl stuff” the old man says. “Your girl’s inside too right”

Harry nods as he sees Louis smile at him from the inside before sauntering off looking at god knows what.

“Take care of your girl, lad. She’s gonna be your life one day. She’ll make you so damn happy and even if your back aches and she wants a piggyback ride, you give her one” the man winks at him.

“Yeah, I will” Harry smiles.

An old lady emerges out of the shop chatting animatedly next to Louis. Louis looks like she was glowing, like she was the sun and Harry cant take his eyes off her.

“And who is this young fellow, Liam?” the old lady asks the man who stands up and kisses her cheeks.

“A friend” The man says and salutes Harry before following his wife.

“Who’s that?” Louis asked, eyes bright as she looks at Harry for an answer.

‘’Just an old man.”

“Oh, well come on, I need make up” Louis says tugging Harry’s hands in the direction of another shop.

“Girls” Harry rolls his eyes and he doesn’t see Louis smile so wide.

“Men”.

 

* * *

 

“Pretty girl you got there Harry” his mum had said over dinner and Louis blushed at that. Harry couldn’t agree more. Louis did look pretty that night or any other night. Harry cant seem to put it into words but he finds Louis attractive.

Louis was wearing a tight black dress that comes down to her knees, she was wearing such a sweet perfume and she was laughing and she was smiling and Harry is fucked.

Its funny, considering that Louis was a boy. And Harry didn’t like boys.

Louis with the soft smile and the crinkles by his eyes, the small hands, the boisterous laugh, the big attitude but he was a boy.

Soft skin, petite frame, delicate as a flower but he was a boy.

Feminine in every way but he was a boy.

“Harry, are you okay?’’ Louis asked him as he walked her home. Harry had his head bowed down and his hands in his pockets. He looked at Louis’ face and he sees a girl. He reaches out and cups Louis face in his hands. Louis places her hand over Harry’s.

“Harry?”

Without thinking, Harry kisses Louis and feels her soft thin lips ghosting over his chapped ones. Their bodies pressed together, Her eyes open, his tightly shut. He pulls her closer until she is melting into the kiss. She is warm and soft and her hands roaming , his thigh pressing against her groin and wait….

They separated, mouths open. Harry sees her blissed out with a satisfied smile on her face. It was only him and her.

And she was a boy.

Harry pushes Louis roughly enough for her to stumble towards the ground. “Im sorry, Im sorry” Harry offers his hand for Louis to take but she glares at him and stands up turning her back.

“Im so stupid”

“Stop saying that” Louis says, her arms enveloping her body in a tight embrace. “Its not stupid, It was more than that Harry”

“Im sorry, It was just the heat of the moment. I forgot, okay. I swear to god. You just looked so pretty and everything about you is so “girl” and youre in that dress. Its just that youre not a girl. You make a great girl Louis but youre just not. Ahhh. I wish you were a girl” Harry rambles as he pulled at his hair, frustrated at his actions, at pushing Louis away. Why was this so complicated.

“Me too” Louis sobbed as she cried in Harry’s chest.

==

Harry was avoiding Louis. Louis can sense it. Harry didn’t even spare a glance at her and this made Louis so mad. Who does Harry think he is. Fuck. You just don’t go and kiss someone and then pretend that nothing happened. God, how Louis wanted to punch him.

==

So yeah, Harry avoided Louis for two days, there was just so many things on his mind and it was all about Louis. Harry cant take it anymore. He needed to do something or his head will burst.

Meeting Louis at school was something Harry was looking forward to today. Harry had thought about it and he just cant wipe the smile off his face. He skips all the way until he sees Louis sitting alone in a park bench reading her books. What a book worm she is.

“Hi”

“So youre not avoiding me anymore?” Louis asks as she looks up from his book.

“Well yeah”

“Prick”

“I just want to ask you something” Harry looks down and ah…fuck it.

“Louis, you wanna go out?”

“What?” Louis wrinkled her forehead. She must be deaf now. Did she hear it right?

“Maybe this Saturday, Ill pick you up, youre not busy right? Or maybe this Sunday then?”

“Just hang out?” Louis couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“Its more of a date, Lou” Harry was smiling so hard it was now beginning to hurt. He looked like a smiling idiot. But he was though.

“uh, I like girls” Louis says mimicking Harry’s deep voice. “What happened to that?”

“Well, I still like girls, but I like you better”

Louis was totally out of her mind. “Harry, are you going crazy?”

“No, but I still wanna go out with you”

“Harry”

“Come on, say yes, please” Harry says as he sits next to Louis on the bench. “Come on, classes are about to start”

“Are you, youre not joking, Are you stoned,? “

“Nope”

“Wait, you wanna date Louise?”

“Whatever you want Louis. Doesn’t matter. I just want to go out with you” Harry said, emphasizing the word you.

“Youre serious?”

“Louis, I am”

“Harry…” Louis narrows her eyes at Harry, looking at him suspiciously.

“Im not up to anything Louis, I just want to be your boyfriend”

“Are you even hearing yourself. You don’t have a fever do you?” Louis asks as she scoots closer to Harry and places a hand over his forehead.

“Youre cute when you worry” Harry smiles and pecks Louis’ cheeks. Louis blushes, taken aback at Harry’s actions. “So…?”

“God, youre a sap” Louis laughs and playfully pats Harry’s chest.

“Is that a yes?” Harry waggles his eyebrows at Louis.

Louis smirks and places a soft kiss on Harry’s lips. Harry freezes and smiles like a dork. Louis stands up and laughs again breaking Harry’s trance. 

“Was that a yes?”

“Guess” Louis sticks out her tongue and runs as the bell rings, signaling the start of classes.

Harry just sits there with a smile permanent on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware of my pronoun usage and please tell me if you want me to change it.


End file.
